This invention relates generally to golf equipment and, in particular, to shoulder strap assemblies for golf bags.
Golf bags used for carrying golf clubs on a golf course usually have either a single shoulder strap for supporting the golf bag on one shoulder or a dual shoulder strap arrangement for supporting the golf bag on both shoulders. Dual shoulder strap arrangements have an advantage in that the weight of the golf bag may be supported on both shoulders for carrying the golf bag relatively long distances yet may be carried on one shoulder for short distances such as across a putting green. When a golfer lifts a golf bag with a dual shoulder strap arrangement into position for carrying, the golfer first lifts the primary shoulder strap onto his or her strong shoulder (typically the right shoulder for a right-handed golfer) then reaches around to grasp the secondary strap to loop over his or her other shoulder. Occasionally, if the golf bag is hoisted the wrong way, the secondary strap will fall on the side of the golf bag that is furthest away from the golfer's body, making it somewhat inconvenient to reach around to grasp the secondary shoulder strap.